Magica in Deos
by Feeore
Summary: Magic had always fascinated Arthur Kirkland and when the chance to become something more than a boy with a few magic tricks up his sleeve comes he snatches it by the collar. Soon, however, Arthur finds out that with great power comes even greater foes. With the help of Alfred F. Jones he must distinguish in in fact is friend and foe. USUK, I do not own Hetalia (Smut in the future).


Arthur's curiosity had always gotten the better of him. This time was no different. Once he had seen the dusty old book lying welcomingly on the table of the long since abandoned home he had wandered into; he had to take a peak.

"It is a shame to leave it there alone," he said to himself convincingly.

He ran his slender fingers atop the book, the dust adjusting itself. Noticing some sort of picture on the cover he blew away the remaining grime to come face to face with a large blue and green emblem.

A Yew tree without leaves sat in the middle of the emblem, he could only assume that it was Celtic. It had reminded him of his brother who now lived in Scotland, "Allistor," whispering his brother's name he slid his fingers inside the heavy book, though it wouldn't open.

"Bloody. Hell. Why. Won't. You. Open!?" Frustrated he finally threw it on the ground, only to notice that there had been letters hidden underneath the hefty book.

He gently picked it up and placed it back on the table to read the inscription on the back, "Dear Friend, though I know there had been a time when we both could read the words in this book, I have long gone blind. There isn't much time left for me, I'm afraid. It is your turn to care for it; do you remember the words we used to open it? I laugh now thinking of our foolish younger days. I must go now dear friend. Always remember, Magica in deos nostrum est, Love Alaric."

The golden letters had been chipping, wasting away for such a long time, "The magic of the gods is ours," He thought to himself.

The few words that had been in Latin stuck out to the young British boy.

"Maybe," He whispered. Releasing his fingers from the book he turned it over and hovered his hand above it, palm facing towards the blue emblem. Breathing in slowly he began, "Magica in deos," his voice powerful, "Nostrum est."

Right as he had finished the book began to shake uncontrollably, its cover opening, the pages turning swiftly. Each page filled with spells and incantations. An infinity of magic lay on each parchment.

The wrinkled pages glowed a yellow tint, "Wow," Was all Arthur could say. He had heard tales of books like this since he was little but had never believed that he would come to obtain one.

He wondered if he could control it. Giving it a try he firmly said, "Stop."

Sure enough the pages calmed and turned to the front page to reveal a simple sentence, "Say your name and the book is yours till death."

The ending had sent an uneasy feeling in his stomach but he had wanted nothing more to be a wizard; a real wizard.

He gulped to try to ease the knot in his throat before he gave the book his name. He rested his hand atop the page, "Arthur Kirkland."

The page flashed to a color of red. He winced, his hand had felt as if it was burning; but the book wouldn't let him retrieve it. He gripped the table for support and bit his lip, but soon his chest began to burn as well.

"Fuck," he spat, supporting his weight on his arm that was still trapped atop the page he used his other hand to un-button his shirt.

Clutching his chest he braced himself, he didn't know how much time had passed before it stopped. Gasping he dropped to his knees, "What the bloody hell," His accent thick.

The palm that had been taken hostage by the book was a tinted pink; the back of his hand was now home to an alchemists circle.

A large star with some sort of staff lay in the middle of the circle, various geometrical triangles formed a more intriguing design, while a bell with wings sat on the top of the star; a small sun on the bottom. It glowed red, to black, and back.

He could feel the energy coursing through his body. His fingers tingled, his body felt strong. He didn't know if he had ever felt this good. Closing his hand into a fist he saw the mark glowing brighter, the rocks around him began to float, the dust rising from underneath him.

His blonde hair seemed brighter, the ends swiftly running against his ears. Smirking he oozed confidence in his new power.

He wondered if his chest bared the same marking, He stood up and tucked the book securely under his arm before he began; he ran through the house in search of a mirror.

The old dark brown floor boards creaked, the house attempting to settle underneath him. He had gone through various doors before he had found the bathroom.

A rusting claw foot tub lay facing the huge tainted mirror, he set the book down on the dusty counter and pulled his shirt back, a small leafless tree had been painted on his chest above his heart. It held on to the feeling that was powerful yet whimsical.

"Brilliant," he said running his fingers across the black stain.

He cringed, the mark warm in comparison to his fingers. He had almost expected his fingers to be tainted black by the marking, but to no avail. He smirked at his reflection, usually he wouldn't think twice of his appearance but now he seemed to be; brighter. He ran his fingers along the binding of the book then opened it to see what he could find. each page held various spells, but the one that had caught his eye was the page with a lovely victorian home. "To bring life to an old dwelling." An incantation on the front with short instruction.

Looking around he went back to find the place he thought to be the living room. Kneeling down he pulled out a piece of chalk and briskly drew the symbol the instructions had told him. Standing the held the book opened in one hand and let the other tower over the large symbol,

"Vetus fabulis dicere intra haec domus me voluntas reperietis refúgium  
proteges me a periculis extra mundum  
Veteri novus fieri  
vicissim excitet  
Simul nos nituntur  
Simul nos invaluerit  
Veteri novus fieri  
vicissim excitet  
Sinite ad hábitet in magnitudine tua  
Veteri novus fieri  
vicissim excitet  
heri vos erant dereliquerunt, reliquit solus ut vastate auferte  
Hodie me Inveni vos  
Veteri novus fieri  
vicissim excitet  
sit nos fiant unum."

The house shook, from the creaking floor boards to the tiles on the roof. A bright light blurred Arthur's vision but he could hear the house changing. The doors adjusting, the chipping wallpaper began to cling to the walls, becoming new. Even furniture left by the prior owner squeaked into submission. Once the noises had settled he rubbed his eyes before looking around.

It was beautiful; the house looked completely new, but the lingering feeling of history still glimmered on its walls. "Lovely," Arthur said aloud, his free hand on his hips. Looking around he set the book in a secure area for the time being, above a tall bookcase.

Each room had a distinct theme. The main bedroom was forest green, the essence of the woods around it; a well sized window gave a glimpse of the outside wood. Even the air in the room smelled earthy. The next room was smaller in comparison, the walls a light shade of blue. It smelled of salt and water, like the ocean. An off red room was next, the walls and floors covered with canvas; an easel stood beside a great window.

A library was the last room he found, aside from the 2 dark blue bathrooms, one upstairs and the other down. Finally Arthur lingered back to the living room and settled on the crimson red loveseat before falling asleep.

* * *

**Translations**

**Magica in deos nostrum est**: The magic of the gods is ours

**Original Incantation**

Old legends say within this house I will find refuge  
Protect me from the dangers of the outside world  
Old made new  
reawaken  
Together we will strive  
Together we are strong  
Old made new  
reawaken  
Allow me to dwell in your greatness  
Old made new  
reawaken  
yesterday you were abandoned, left alone to waste away  
Today I have found you  
Old made new  
reawaken  
Let us be one


End file.
